


I'm Serious

by Orcusnox (Cat9894)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Peter, Bottom!Wade, M/M, top!Peter, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants Peter to top. But he really, really doesn't know how to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKMuffin/gifts).



> For TheKMuffin:  
>  
> 
> _I do have a particular weakness for bottom!Wade, but he doesn't really know how to ask for it, so they've never done it that way, then somehow Peter figures it out and there's sexy dominant!Peter time and Wade totally digs it ...and maybe there's webs involved?_

    “H-harder,” Peter whimpered, heels digging into Wade’s back. The younger man had his legs up over Wade’s shoulders, the weight from the larger man’s body bending him in half as he fucked Peter steadily into the mattress.

    At first, Peter had been reluctant to let this… _thing_ between them evolve into something more. Let it turn into an actual relationship. But Wade had been persistent, and after the third (mostly informal) date, Peter had caved and kissed the mercenary on the cheek.

    Wade – the sneaky bastard – had turned his head to catch Peter’s lips with his own, taking him on a heady ride of tongues and teeth, until Peter had pulled away, gasping for air. Wade grinned at him, cocky smirk already in place.

    It hadn’t taken them long to stumble into Peter’s apartment, throwing clothes off carelessly. The first time Wade had fucked him, he’d been aggressive, hands hard on Peter’s hips and cock plunging deep into Peter’s body.

    Peter had loved every second of it. Soon it had become a regular thing, and Peter realized that Wade had become his sort of boyfriend. They went on dates, held hands, and Wade fucked Peter as often as Peter would let him.

    But something had changed. Peter wasn’t entirely sure _what_ it was, but he could feel it. Wade’s touch was different lately, too hard and then too soft, his expression almost disappointed and swirling with something that looked disturbingly like self-hatred.

    So as he lay in the bed, Wade’s warm, heavy weight pinning him to the mattress, both of them relaxed after their latest round of sex, he decided to visit one of Wade’s few friends to see what was what.

 

* * *

* * *

  

    “Spiderman,” Logan rumbled, opening the door to his apartment. He didn’t look particularly surprised to see Peter there, standing there in his civilian clothing.

    “Peter,” Peter corrected, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not in costume, _Wolverine_.”

    The hairy mutant grunted, beckoning him inside. “You said it was urgent,” he said.

    “It’s Wade,” Peter began, but Logan cut him off with a sigh.

    “What’s he done this time?” The resignation in his voice made Peter bristle.

    “He hasn’t _done_ anything,” he snapped. He crossed his arms, because if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to refrain from hitting the mutant. And he _hadn’t_ come here to start a fight.

    “Okay?”

    Peter huffed. “Something’s wrong. He’s not acting like himself. I’m worried.”

    “How’s he acting?” Logan asked, listening as Peter listed his concerns. When Peter finished, Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You could have just said yes.”

    Peter blinked. “To what?” he asked, baffled. “Wade hasn’t said _anything_ to me. I don’t want to ask because I _know_ he’ll avoid whatever it is that’s worrying him.”

    “Wait,” Logan said, holding up a hand. “You mean he hasn’t asked you to fuck him yet?”

    Peter blushed. “No,” he replied. “He tops.” Although lately, Peter had had vivid fantasies of pinning Wade to the kitchen counter - especially when the mercenary was cooking, he looked adorable being all domestic - and taking him apart, until the only thing he could say was Peter's name.

    Logan swore, sounding almost amazed. “He must _really_ want _you_ to top, then.” Seeing Peter’s furrowed brow, he elaborated. “The more he wants something, the more he holds himself back. _Especially_ with this sort of thing.”

    And when he thought about it… That did sound exactly like something Wade would do.

    “So he wants me to fuck him,” he reiterated, running a hand through his hair. Logan nodded. “Well,” Peter said, suddenly straightening. “That’s an easy fix, isn’t it? Thanks for your help,” he added just before slamming the door closed behind him.

 

* * *

* * *

  

    Wade was in the kitchen. Peter had left earlier in the afternoon for something or another – Wade hadn’t actually been listening when Peter had told him where he was going. But Peter _had_ mentioned not being back until dinner time, so after a few hours Wade had decided to start cooking.

    He was just about to serve up everything when the door opened and then closed, Peter’s distinctive footfalls making Wade hurriedly hid the gun he’d drawn at the sound of the door.

    “Petey! I’m in the kitchen!” he called, half his attention on the sounds Peter was making as he threw off his coat and shoes, stopping the rearrange the bits and pieces by the door neatly. “I hope you’re hungry, because I sort of accidentally on purpose put on _way_ too much taco stuff.”

    “I’m hungry,” Peter agreed, stepping up beside Wade and planting a quick, sweet kiss on his unmasked cheek. “Let’s eat.”

    Dinner was a somewhat noisy affair. Wade talked, as usual, and Peter smiled and laughed at his jokes (like usual). But there was something in the air, something that had Wade studying Peter a little more intensely than usual.

    All of a sudden, he found himself wondering where Peter had actually gone.

    The ‘something in the air’ lasted until the two of them had finished the dishes, both flecked with soap suds and faces red from laughing too hard.

    “So you want to bottom,” Peter said, head tilted as he regarded Wade. Wade almost dropped the plate he was putting away, felt his heartbeat pick up. How had he _known_? And then he caught the faint whiff of beer (seriously, how had he missed it at the dinner table?), a strong Canadian blend that Peter would never so much look at.

    But Logan would. Logan, who knew Wade best, who knew most, if not all, of Wade’s dirty laundry. Including that fact that Wade actually loved being fucked.

    “Wade?” Peter asked, and Wade realized his breathing had picked up, echoing the frantic tempo of his heart as it tried to beat from his chest. He also realized he hadn’t actually given Peter an answer, and while his reaction was probably answer enough, Wade knew the other man liked verbal responses.

    “…Yes,” he croaked, unable to look Peter in the eye. Mortification sang through him. Peter had accidentally managed to stumble on another of Wade’s insecurities, and while it was inevitable that it would eventually come to light, Wade had not anticipated Peter finding out about so many so quickly.

    Peter’s lips pursed. “And you couldn’t just tell me?” he asked. He didn’t sound angry, didn’t sound disgusted or furious, so Wade took a chance to peek up at his expression. He looked puzzled, lost in a cute puppy kind of way. And Wade can’t help but feel mortified all over again.

    “What should I have said, baby boy?” Wade demanded, voice hoarser than he’d intended. “‘I really, really want you to fuck me. I want you to use your webs and your super strength on me, to pin me down and ravish me.’” Wade rolled his eyes.

    “Yes,” Peter replied, and that made Wade snap his head up to stare at the younger man. “That’s _exactly_ what you should have said.”

    There was something dark in Peter’s voice that Wade had never heard. It sent a shiver down his spine, and judging from the way Peter’s lips curled into a smirk, he’d noticed.

    “Do you have any particular location in mind,” Peter drawled, voice purposely pitched low, “for where you wanted me to fuck you?”

    Wade gaped at him. “No?” he answered unsurely, expecting Peter to suddenly drop the act and laugh it off.

    Peter smirked again, taking a few deliberate steps forward. “So right here would be fine?” he queried, gesturing to where Wade was still standing, frozen against the kitchen counter.

    Wade looked around, swallowing. “Here’s as good a place as any,” he replied cautiously.

    “Is that so?” Peter murmured. He took another step forward, suddenly close enough that Wade could feel his breath against his skin. “Isn’t it a good thing that I came prepared, then?”

    The next second, Wade’s wrist had been webbed to the counter in a practised movement and Peter was crowding him against the counter. Looking at the two of them objectively, Wade knew the positions should have been reversed.  _He_ should be the one crowding _Peter_ against the counter,  _he_ should be the one looking at _Peter_ like he wanted to devour him.

    But Wade was starting to get a sense of _exactly_ how much Peter let him get away with – the shorter man ran his hands over Wade’s legs before literally _tearing_ the material away from Wade’s body. His breath caught at the display of strength, and then hitched again when Peter pulled Wade’s legs up and wrapped them around his own waist. For a moment, he supported all of Wade’s considerable bulk, and he looked supremely unbothered by it.

    “Fuck,” Wade muttered. “That is so hot.” Peter smirked. “But you totally owe me a new pair of pants.”

    “I think,” Peter purred into Wade’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the older man’s spine, “that you should focus on the more important things.”

    “Like what?” Wade asked, and then his mouth dropped open when Peter pushed a single, lubed up finger into his asshole. “Oh,” he gasped, suddenly breathless.

    “Oh,” Peter agreed, pressing his finger deeper into Wade’s body. He fingered Wade slowly, seeming to savour the way Wade’s body twitched and shuddered. “Another?”

    Wade laughed breathlessly. “Another,” he replied.

    His hips stuttered as the second finger was added, stretching his hole wider. Peter crooked his fingers, searching for Wade’s prostate with each thrust. Wade made sure to let him know _exactly_ when he found it.

    “Fuuuuck,” he groaned, trying to free his wrists from Peter’s webbing so he could touch his aching cock.

    Quicker than a snake, Peter’s hands were tight around his wrists, and Wade whined, his empty hole clenching around nothing. “No,” Peter said harshly. “You don’t get to touch.”

    And _holy fucking hell_ that was hot. Wade’s cock twitched, a thin stream of precome leaking from the tip. Peter noticed, he must have, because his grip on Wade’s wrists tightened and he pressed Wade’s hands more firmly against the counter.

    “They stay there,” Peter ordered, voice dark and commanding.

    “Sir yes sir!” Wade replied quickly, digging his fingers into the counter to hold himself there. And because he couldn’t _not_ be a smart-ass, Wade continued with, “I think I’m ready for your cock, sir!”

    “Do you?” Peter asked, slowly releasing Wade’s wrists. His hands moved to trail up the inside of Wade’s thighs, his touch light and teasing. “I think that’s something _I_ should decide, hmm?”

    When Peter finally got around to fucking him, Wade was a mess of pleasure. His nerves were on fire, lips moving too quickly for him to even understand what he was trying to say. His vocabulary had degraded – he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence.

    Wade came with his fingers still gripping the counter, his legs wrapped tight around Peter’s waist, and Peter’s cock buried balls deep in his ass.

 

* * *

* * *

  

    “I’m a little annoyed you didn’t think you could ask me to top,” Peter said. The two of them were curled up on their bed for post coital snuggling, something Peter had insisted upon. “I know you’re insecure about a lot of things, but if this relationship is going to work –”

    “We’re in a _relationship_?” Wade squeaked, interrupting him.

    Peter frowned. “Of course we are,” he replied slowly. “Wait, what do you think we are?”

    Wade fidgeted for a moment. “Friends with benefits?” he offered, wincing when Peter’s mouth turned down at the corners. “No, wait. That would mean we’re friends! My bad, Spidey. Wouldn’t want to ruin your rep – and who wants to be friends with little old me anyway?” He gave the younger man a bright, practised smile.

    “Wade,” Peter said sharply, and Wade’s mouth closed automatically at the tone. That was Peter’s ‘You had better listen to me right now or so help me I will kick your leather clad behind out of the nearest window’ voice (although he’d never _actually_ kicked Wade out of a window. Not that he remembered, anyway.)

    “Yes?” Wade replied, to show that he was actually listening. For once.

    “Wade,” Peter repeated, “we’ve gone on _dates_. Actual dates to actual places. You took me to that high class expensive place for my birthday. And paid for everything, which was really, really sweet, because I don’t think I could have afforded the _water_ at that place – not the point.” Peter cleared his throat, reaching for one of Wade’s hands and holding it gently in his own.

    “Wade,” he said again, only he voice grew soft and gentle. Wade didn’t think he’d heard anyone ever use that tone with him. It was disconcerting. “Wade, I am _in love_ with _you_.” Peter’s voice cracked, and Wade just blinked at him stupidly, completely unprepared for this turn of events. “I want to be in a relationship with you – hell, I thought we _were_ in a relationship. I want us to live together, properly. I want to fuck you and have you fuck me for a very long time.”

    Wade stared at him.

    “Wade?”

    “I love you,” Wade blurted out. “Seriously. No joke. You are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me, I didn’t want to ruin it by asking for something like that.”

    Peter blinked at him, before a wicked grin curved that gorgeous mouth. He stretched to kiss Wade lightly on the lips, still grinning. Peter pulled back to nuzzle at Wade’s chest.

    “I’ve actually thought about topping quite a lot,” Peter admitted after a moment.

    “You have?” Wade repeated, disbelievingly.

    “And you should know,” Peter continued, lazily tracing patterns onto Wade’s skin and peering up at him from underneath his unfairly long eyelashes, “I wouldn’t let my Aunt meet someone I wasn’t serious about.”

    Wade blinked and stared at the blushing Peter for a long moment, before his face broke into a wide, disbelieving grin. Somehow, that made everything real.

    Peter Parker was serious about him!

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at top!Peter... Hope it's okay? I think I ticked all the boxes?
> 
> Couldn't decide who's POV to write from, so you get both!


End file.
